1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic device with a battery cover waterproof structure.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advance of technologies, hand-held electronic devices become assisting tools popularly used in daily life. For example, common hand-held electronic devices include personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones including smart phones. These hand-held electronic devices have the advantages of small volume, light weight and portable convenience, and thus are adopted by more and more people, and the functions thereof are more and more broad, and the product applications thereof are more diversified.
Most of the hand-held electronic devices have battery compartments and covers for securing batteries, and the existing battery waterproof mechanisms mostly achieve the waterproof efficacy using vertical press-fit of a robber ring and a hard plastic rib. In order to obtain locking force needed for front vertical press-fit, it usually requires a locking mechanism fitting with a larger battery cover. Since the locking mechanism has a larger size, the appearance designs of such hand-held electronic devices are limited.